Conventional firearms generally operate in a single shot, semi-automatic or automatic firing configuration. In the semi-automatic firing configuration, the trigger must be pulled each time a round is to be fired although it is not necessary that the weapon be cocked as this function is performed automatically by the weapon system. An automatic firearm, on the other hand, is a weapon in which consecutive rounds of ammunition are fired for as long as the trigger mechanism is pulled. Automatic and semi-automatic weapons are well known in the art.
The firing of an automatic weapon must be controlled in order to prevent the rounds being fired from climbing out of the target area. Automatic firing of a weapon has a naturally occurring tendency to cause the weapon to pitch upwardly in the hands of the person firing the weapon. Additionally, the weapon also has a tendency to pull to one side or the other with the composite resultant effect that sustained firing of the automatic weapon results in rounds being fired out of the target area after only a relatively few number of rounds have been fired. This tendency to climb and pull results in a waste of rounds with a resultant increase in danger of stray rounds causing serious damage or injury as well as the added expense of non-targeted rounds.
An additional problem with automatic weapons is the heat generated. The explosive gases which propel the bullet have an elevated temperature with the effect that the weapon becomes heated as successive rounds are fired. It can therefore be appreciated that the longer the burst, the greater the heat absorbed by the weapon and the need to eliminate that absorbed heat in order to permit repeated successful operation of the weapon.
In view of the above deficiencies and disadvantages of automatic weapons, a weapon capable of firing a pre-selected number of rounds to minimize weapon climb out of the target area, as well as to minimize the heat absorbed by the weapon during firing of the rounds, is desirable. The present invention discloses and claims a novel and unique means for adapting an automatic weapon in order to control the number of rounds fired when the weapon is in the automatic or burst fire firing configuration. The present invention discloses a means for permitting a pre-selected number of rounds to be fired in the burst fire firing configuration and that after that number of rounds have been fired the weapon automatically is placed into the semi-automatic firing configuration. In another embodiment of the invention, means are provided to permit the weapon to remain in the automatic firing configuration even after the pre-selected number of rounds have been fired.
The present invention discloses a selector blade assembly positioned rearwardly of the trigger and having a portion engageable with the trigger for selecting any one of semi-automatic, burst fire, or safety firing configurations. The burst fire control mechanism is positioned rearwardly of the selector blade assembly and is adapted for cooperating with the weapon bolt for counting the number of rounds fired. After a pre-selected number of rounds have been fired, the burst fire control mechanism activates the selector blade assembly for switching the selector blade from the burst fire configuration to the semi-automatic firing configuration.
Newcomb, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,914, discloses a two-round burst fire mechanism for an automatic rifle in which the counter mechanism is positioned rearwardly of the trigger but in which the means for selecting the firing configuration is positioned above the trigger assembly and, consequently, in front of the counter mechanism. Additionally, Newcomb fails to disclose the unique burst fire control mechanism of the present invention.
Ruger, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,054, discloses a burst fire control mechanism. The counting mechanism and the selector mechanism of Ruger are positioned forwardly and above the trigger assembly and, therefore, fail to disclose the burst fire control mechanism of the present invention.